


Ensnared

by snasational



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Anal Sex, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reader/Uncorrupted Nightmare Sans, Rimming, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Voyeurism, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational
Summary: This time around you would like to take your time and savour your partner. After all, who knows when the next opportunity like this is going to arise?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for NotsafeforV on twitter
> 
> And also my first ever xReader. I didn't know anything about dreamtale before this, but thanks to all the research I had to do I am thoroughly hooked! I hope you guys enjoy~

The first thing you remember ever thinking about him is that he’s so, so beautiful. Both of the brothers are, really. But he held this undeniable charm about him. It was beyond alluring. Never before had you ever met someone quite like Night. And you find that nobody would ever compare to him. 

The villagers, however, disagree with you. 

They say that Night is evil. That he protects negativity, and that by associating with him you’re only asking for trouble. You disagree with their sentiments. You believe that negativity is a necessary emotion, and that positivity needs it in order to coexist. You cannot have one without the other, you tell them.

They call you a fool. You don’t particularly care about their feelings on you. No, what matters the most is how Night views you. He has quickly become your everything. You cannot imagine a life without him, now that he’s managed to captivate you so heavily. And if he were to ever be disappointed in you...well, you don’t want to think about how you’d feel. 

“You’re so pretty.” You tell him with a grin. He flushes a pretty purple shade. It makes your cock twitch excitedly from the confines of your pants, knowing what's to come if you manage to convince your normally shy lover to indulge you. There’s a 50/50 chance. Night’s unpredictability is another thing you have come to love immensely. 

You have him cornered, his back pressed against the very tree that he and his brother guard. On the other side, Dream naps soundly. Nobody knows about your relationship, not even the guardian of positivity. The secrecy in it all is thrilling. However, if it were up to you the two of you wouldn’t even be a secret to begin with. 

You remember that particular argument and have to hold back a grimace. Much as you hate to admit it, Night is right when he says that the villagers would react badly. The last thing either of you want is more grief than necessary. Although you aren’t too sure as to why Night insists on Dream not knowing about the two of you. You don’t know if you should be offended or not. 

Night looks away from you and keeps his gaze firmly on the ground. He doesn’t say anything, which isn’t surprising. Night has never been one for words. Your hand grips underneath his chin and pulls him to look at you again. He does so reluctantly, and that purple hue deepens. Finding out that skeletons could blush had probably been the best discovery of your life. Especially since this one blushes so easily. 

“Don’t be so embarrassed, my love.”

His eyelights widen. “Shh! What if Dream hears you?”

You huff. The sound of Dream’s soft snoring can be heard. You don’t think that’s going to be an issue at all. “It’s fine.”

He glares at you. You shrug. “What? Your brother is not going to hear a single thing we say as long as we’re quiet. You’ve said it yourself, he’s a heavy sleeper.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Night mutters. He looks away again. You frown at this, and this time when you tilt his head you press your lips against his teeth. 

For a moment, you fear that he’ll react negatively. Instead, he tenses. A few seconds past by and slowly, he begins to untense and press back. Satisfaction curls inside your stomach at the knowledge that he gave into you without a fight. Night sighs softly against your lips and you smile before pulling back.

“See, now that’s a great way to get me to be quiet.” You say with a wink. 

He rolls his eyes. This time, he’s the one to initiate the kiss. The act is uncharacteristically bold, but you appreciate it nonetheless. Skeletal kisses are interesting. You find that you’d rather kiss his teeth all day than mash your lips against some random human’s. 

You lick the seam where his teeth are closed, silently asking for him to allow you access to his tongue. Hesitantly, Night unhinges his jaw and a small, purple tongue is summoned. The feeling of it wrapping around yours is indescribable. 

God, you love it so much. Magical tongues are vastly different from anything organic. The taste is different, the texture is different, and you can’t seem to get enough of it. You suck the appendage into your mouth. The resulting gasp that’s pulled out of Night makes you smirk lecherously. 

Confidently, you press your hips against his clothed pelvis. You can already feel Night’s erection, and if you look down you’d be able to see the faint glow through the fabric of his pants. This greatly pleases you. It’s cute how riled up Night can get from just a little tongue on tongue action, but to call it out would be hypocritical of you. 

When you pull away again, a string of purple saliva connects your mouths. It’s broken when you take a step back, allowing space between you and the guardian. Night makes a noise of protest that's cut off by you gently shushing him. He stares at you, perplexed. 

“Can you turn around for me? Oh, and brace your hands against the tree. There’s something that I want to try.” 

He blinks and tilts his head. But, he trusts you. The skeleton obediently turns around and places both of his hands on the bark of his tree. He obviously doesn’t expect you to step closer and wrap your arms around him, because he jumps and has to choke back a startled gasp. You giggle softly at this, and as you begin to undo the buckles of his belt you lick and nibble at vertebrae that make up his neck.    
  


“A-are you crazy?” Night stutters. You pause in your quest to get Night’s belt unclasped. “If Dream wakes up and sees us then we’re  _ both  _ screwed.” 

You don’t really see how. Something tells you that Dream wouldn’t react violently to seeing his brother in such a position, but then again you’re not too sure how Dream would react in the first place. He just doesn’t strike you as the type of person to lash out. Maybe he’d lecture them. And, to be frank, you can definitely sit through a lecture if you get to do this. It would be totally worth it. 

“It’ll be fine.” You reassure him. 

He grumbles. You can tell that he doesn’t believe you, but instead of protesting further he quiets down and allows you to continue with your plan. 

Perfect, you think gleefully. You and Night have only had sex a handful of times, most of them rushed and hurried so they can finish before Dream comes back to the tree. This time around you would like to take your time and savour your partner. Afterall, who knows when the next opportunity like this is going to arise?

You resume undoing Night’s belt and when it comes apart you grip the hems of his pants and tug them down. They fall easily and pool around his ankles at the ground. You are greeted with the sight of his body. An ecto-body, you remember him telling you. It’s made entirely of magic and is an extension of his soul. 

You think it’s the coolest thing in the world. 

You pull him even closer and grind your hips against the naked cleft of his ass. The bulge in your pants grinds against his hole and Night inhales sharply. You sigh, relishing in the meager relief the contact has given your dick. 

Night says your name softly. It makes you hungry. At this moment, tasting him is the best idea you have ever come up with. Quicker than either of you can blink, you sink down onto your knees and use your hands to spread his cheeks apart. Night shudders, but doesn’t stop you. 

His asshole is shaped like a human’s, you note for no particular reason. The shade of purple surrounding the rim is darker than the rest of his magical flesh. Your mouth waters. You’ve never seen something more tasty looking. Without preamble, you bury your face in between his cheeks and bless your tongue flat against his hole. His whole body jerks at the sudden movement.

Admittedly, you’ve never done something like this before. But gauging by his reactions, you seem to be doing the right thing. Spurred on by the hitch in Night’s breath, you repeat the action again and again. It quickly becomes a dripping mess, his hole soaked from your eager exploration. You notice that his asshole has become pliant, and with every swipe of your tongue the tip of the organ catches on the rim. 

Curiosity gets the best of you and you press your face closer. It takes a bit of wiggling, but eventually your tongue finds its way inside Night’s entrance. The skeleton keens, loudly and without abandon. He realizes his slip up as soon as it happens, you can tell because his walls tighten around your tongue and he goes tenser than a board. 

You’re anything but anxious, though. The taste of him is intoxicating. You push your tongue in as deep as it can go and then you pull out. You repeat the process, thrusting the appendage in and out until Night is a pile of puddy beneath your hands once again. He lets out a few incoherent words. It’s enough to boost your ego.  _ You  _ did this to him. 

Your Night. Your everything. You love him so much. You wish other people were able to look past their biases and see how amazing your lover is. It’ll never happen, you know. Humanity’s self righteous judgement will one day be its downfall. You don’t feel much pity for your kind, whatever happens to them is well deserved. 

You’re pulled from your thoughts when Night moans softly. The strain in your pants is becoming unbearable, and your jaw is beginning to grow sore under your enthusiastic movements. Regrettably, you pull back and stand up on shaky legs. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Are you ready for my dick?” You ask after wiping your mouth with your forearm. Night twitches at the vulgar language. 

“...Do not ask stupid questions.” He finally bites out. “Haven’t you teased me enough?”

Personally, you think you’ll never get enough of teasing him. You tug your shorts down just enough for your cock to spring free from its confines. The feeling of freedom makes you groan appreciatively. You hadn’t noticed how much being trapped hurt until you actually pulled free. At Night’s impatient huff, you place one of your hands on his hip and the other at the curve of his back. 

Lightly, you push down on his spine. He catches onto your intentions and arches his back for you.

“Good boy.” You purr. He doesn’t grace you with a response. 

There’s a bit of resistance, since you didn’t take the time to properly stretch him out. Thankfully, his magical body allows him to adjust and adapt much faster than a human’s body could ever dream. Inch by inch, you slide home into his tight heat. The first time you fucked this hole you almost came right then and there. 

It greedily sucks you in and really, who are you to ignore the demands of your beloved’s body? You both moan when your hips meet his. You have no idea how you lived life before being well acquainted with Night’s body. You feel awfully sorry for past you, living life in such unforgivable ignorance. 

“Please,” He starts begging, desperation sharpening his tone. “Move!” 

Rather happily, you rock your hips in a shallow thrust. He moans again, a bit louder this time. You should encourage him to be more quiet, but at the moment that’s impossible. You can’t do anything but thrust into Night desperately. He clenches around and you and every time you pull out his body sucks you right back in. 

“So good for me.” You praise him. Your hands roam the expanse of his purple body, and you take immense delight in the way his conjured flesh reacts to your gentle touches. They’re a sharp contrast to the way you’re fucking him, rough and messy. The sound of your bodies meeting is incredibly lewd. 

He whines, his walls constricting around you causing you to lose your rhythm as you stutter your hips. He’s clawing at the tree in his pleasure, the blunt ends of his phalanges carving into the ancient wood. For some reason, the debauchery of it sends a spike of pleasure shooting all throughout your body. Shit, you’re so close, just a little more and-

Night groans and shudders violently. He spasms around your dick, squeezing and constricting and milking you for all of your worth. “Oh, fuck!” You cry out. You don’t stop thrusting until every single drop of cum spews out of your cock, making Night’s hole a well bred mess. The cum is everywhere, dripping out of his hole, around your cock and down purple thighs. 

“Oh my stars.” He breathes out weakly. His knees buckle and give out and he falls to the ground, his hands still pressed against the tree. The skeleton presses his forehead against the wood and you watch as he tries to regain composure. Adjusting your now limp cock back in your pants, you stumble until you’re sitting next to him. 

“Doing okay, my love?” You inquire gently. His breathing still hasn’t calmed. He turns his head to look at you, his expression dazed and fucked out. 

“Mhm.” He mumbles sleepily. You laugh. 

“Come on, we’ve gotta get you cleaned up before Dream wakes up and sees the mess I made out of you.”

He doesn’t comprehend your words, but regardless he nods and allows you to scoop him up into your arms. There’s a stream nearby, and you’ve got to work quick to make sure Night is presentable for Dream. 

*

On the other side of that tree, the guardian of positivity smiles softly. He’s overjoyed that his brother managed to find love in his life, even if it’s with a human like you. Dream doesn’t exactly approve of the public display of lewdness, and he’s certainly not going to be able to look Night in the eyes for a long time after this, but warmth fills his soul. Dream knew he wasn’t enough for Night to be content with life, and his brother has been doing so much better since you came along.

Despite this, tears leak from his sockets. 

It’s really not fair. Dream is the keeper of positivity. Everyone loves him. So, if this is the case, why is he so lonely? It is cruel to be jealous of his brother’s relationship. And most importantly, it is illogical to ask that he be the only one in Night’s life. What selfish, horrible thoughts to have. Dream is truly the worst brother to ever live.

When you come back with Night in tow, freshly washed and looking like he might pass out at any given moment, Dream greets the both of you excitedly. He goes on a tangent about the wonderful dream he had as he slept, and you listen politely as Night dozes off. 

“Oh, and congratulations!” Dream says unexpectedly. You give him a confused look. 

“For what?”

“Your relationship with my brother, silly.”

You’re thankful Night has finally fallen asleep. “O-Oh, you didn’t, um-”

“I saw you kiss him the other day.” Dream clarifies. “I figured you were keeping it a secret for a good reason, but I just wanted to let you know that I am happy for the two of you!” 

You blush, but smile back. “Heh...thanks. It means a lot.”

Dream hums. You can’t help but notice that he looks a little sad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wants to know how you met Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commissioning me again! So sorry it took a while to get out; my muse was dead rip. I hope you like it~

“How long have you two been together?” Dream asks one day when it’s just the two of you. It’s one of those days where there’s no clouds in the sky, which also means it’s unusually hot. You both sit under the tree in escape from the sun’s wrath. Dream might not get burnt by the sun but you certainly do. 

Lately, you’ve been spending more and more time with your lover’s brother. It’s nothing scandalous; you both just get along really well. And Night is a private person, so whenever he wants to be alone Dream keeps you company. You aren’t sure what Night does or where he goes whenever he leaves for a little while. You could probably follow him if you really wanted to, but you know for a fact Night wouldn’t appreciate it. 

At first, hanging out with Night’s brother made you nervous because Dream didn’t know about your relationship yet. However, now that the cat’s out of the bag you feel as if a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. Being around Dream is so much easier and you find that you like having him as a friend. He’s sweet, charismatic, and engaging. The perfect type of companion. You really lucked out with the twins; now you get to have an awesome boyfriend  _ and  _ an awesome friend. 

At the question, you pause from the doodle of the tree you’re working on and hum. It’s admittedly not a very good drawing. But you want to perfect drawing this tree because one day you want to paint it for Night. He insists that he doesn’t want any gifts and whenever you ask about things he likes he just replies with books. You wish to make him something special, and it’s obvious that this tree means a lot to him. 

You dwell over the question for a moment. You’re bad at keeping track of time, and often the days seem to blend into one another. “I’m not sure. Maybe over a year?” 

Dream tilts his head. “A year? I’ve only known you for a couple of months though.” 

You shrug. “Night didn’t want me coming around you until he was sure I wasn’t like the others. And I respected that.”

“I see.” Dream gets a funny look on his face. You’re not good at reading people, so you don’t really know how to comprehend it. You smile at him in hopes of shifting it into something a little more happier. It works. Sort of. The tilt of Dream’s permanent grin is more awkward than anything. It’s a whole lot better than whatever was happening before though. 

“I really wanted to meet you, if that makes you feel better?” And that’s the truth. Night spoke so highly of his brother, wanting to meet him was inevitable. Even if at first Night was adamantly against the idea. It took  _ so  _ much convincing. 

“I’m glad.” Dream looks away from you and settles his eyelights on the village up ahead. “How did the two of you meet, anyways? Night is awfully anti-social.” 

“At the library.” Gosh, that really does seem like forever ago. With fondness, you begin to recount meeting Night. 

Before the tree, the library was your safe space. You went there often to escape reality and responsibility, and because of this you pretty much knew everyone that frequented the library. Night wasn’t new by any means. In fact, he’d been there for much longer than you have. But he was always quiet, an enigma that sat at the back of the library. You knew who he was beforehand, of course. Everyone did. 

For so long, you were warned to stay away from him. You never listened as a child though, and that translated into your adulthood. So whenever you saw the skeleton sitting in the library, you made an active effort to be as close as respectfully possible. He seemingly didn’t notice you at first, although later he tells you that you made him nervous. 

One day, purely by accident, you both grab at the same book. You didn’t even know he was there at first, too engrossed in your search for another novel. You noticed one on the shelf written by an author you absolutely adored and hastily you grabbed it in excitement. However, you don’t make contact with a book spine. You touch bare bone. 

Startled, you snatched your hand away. Unluckily for you, it causes the book to fall from it’s place. With a curse you bent down to retrieve it and start spouting numerous apologies. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there at all, here you can-” 

You trailed off when you looked up and realized who it was you were speaking too. It was Night, his face tinted a soft purple. A blush of your own forms. 

“It’s okay.” You’ve never heard him speak before. He’s got a soft voice. At the sound of it, you blush even harder. “You can have the book, my apologies for touching you.” 

Quickly, you shook your head and stood back up. “No need to apologize! Really, you had the book first. You can have it. Besides, I've probably read it before anyways.” 

Nervously, Night shifted on his feet. “I insist that you keep it.” 

“And  _ I  _ insist that  _ you  _ keep it.” Stubborn being that you are, you held the book out to him. He blinked a few times, staring at the leather bound object with bemusement. He must have realized that you weren’t going to give it up, so with great hesitance he takes the book from your hands. Pleased, you give him a smile. 

“...Thanks.” He mumbled before turning on his feet and swiftly exiting the aisle. 

Selfishly, you had wished he’d stay for a bit longer. Perhaps you could have had a discussion on the book, since you both obviously liked the genre. A part of you wanted to chase him down, even though that certainly would’ve been incredibly creepy and rude. Life isn’t like those romance novels you like to read; you’re one hundred percent sure he wouldn’t appreciate a stranger following after him. 

So dejectedly, you wandered back to your usual spot and tried not to think about the way your hand still tingled from touching Night. It was difficult to even try to get back into another book. All you could think of was him and the interaction you just had. And when you hopped back into another story, you pictured yourself as the lead and Night as your love interest. A small comfort to you, despite thinking that you’d never be friends with him. 

When it started to get dark outside, you packed your books up and made your way to the front with a new one in hand. At the time, there was a new librarian. You thought she was pretty nice; most little old ladies are. Your belief on that stance has certainly changed rather quickly. Old ladies are neither pretty nor nice. They’re wretched mean hags that want the world to suffer. 

Night was up there, a deep frown on his face as he attempted to check out the book you handed to him earlier. The lady was sneering at him, her hands propped on her hips and her foot tapping away angrily. It doesn’t take a scientist to know that there’s an altercation going on between the two of him. 

“You are not taking any books out of this library.” She hissed. “I don’t want your disgusting, corrupted paws on my books.” 

“I’ve always checked our books from here.” Even though he was defending himself, his tone sounded defeated. Like he’s already accepted his fate. Well, that just won’t do. Night did nothing wrong; there was no reason for her to be denying him service. Besides that, she didn’t even own the library. She had no right to be treating him the way she did. 

With a surprising amount of boldness, you step up to the pair and smile saccharine sweet at the librarian. “Hello, my good friend here was helping me find books to check out. As you know, I've been a patron to this library for a long while. I’d hate for there to be an issue.”

They both blinked at you. You continued to smile. “If there’s an issue, just check the book out in my name. I certainly don’t mind.” 

“There certainly is an issue. This here skeleton would be a stain on our records. He’s already been allowed in here far too many times. I can’t in good faith allow him to keep doing this.” She drops her voice to a whisper even though Night is still standing right there. “What if he curses us? That would be unacceptable.”

“If he checks out the book in my name the only person getting cursed is me.” You waved her off. Her logic was so flawed that it was quite frankly baffling. “Come now, attend to him so that I may leave. I’d like to get home before it’s too dark to see, you know.” 

The librarian looked from you to Night, who was standing there looking shocked. You don’t know why he looked like that, helping him out would’ve been the bare minimum in terms of acts of kindness. It’s as if nobody had ever been nice to him before. It was a thought that made you deeply uncomfortable. You grew up in this village and knew just about everybody; knowing that they were so cruel feels you with rage. 

But the lady doesn't continue the argument any further. Angrily, she takes the book from Night to stamp it and shoves it back into his hands. Once he has it back in his hands, he offers a soft thank you before dashing out of the library quicker than you could blink. This time you really don’t blame him, the aura this lady leaks is horribly unpleasant. You will never see her the same again. 

Karma is divine. One of these days, that lady will get what’s coming to her. 

When you’re done retelling the story, Dream is trembling. His teeth are clenched and his fists are balled up in his lap. Confused by his reaction, you scoot away from him in case he lashes out at you. You aren’t sure why he’s reacting like that. Did you say something wrong? You’re pretty sure you used neutral language when speaking about it. 

“Why did she treat him like that?” Oh. It makes sense now. He’s pissed at the librarian’s actions, not you. 

“That’s how everyone treats him.” You feel like you’re breaching a forbidden topic right now, so you try to steer the conversation to something more happier. “Anyways, It felt like something out of those smushy novels i’m always reading.”

Dream untenses just a bit. “Yes, I’m sure it did. That’s adorable, by the way. I’m...I'm so glad Nightmare has someone like you, my friend.” 

You’re not used to hearing Night’s full name. Personally, you don’t think it’s a very fitting name for him. ‘Nightmare’ has horribly negative connotations. Nightmares are consuming, they’re like a black ball of dread for when you go to sleep. Night, however, is much more softer and suits Night very well. Night is calm, and peaceful, and even if it’s dark it’s littered with the stars and the moon to keep everything bright. 

You have words for someone who decided to name a person like Night something so mean. It seems like the entire world is against your boyfriend. That’s okay though, you’ll just fight them every step of the way to ensure Night’s happiness. 

“He has the both of us.” You remind him. “Night loves you a lot, you know. I can’t imagine he’d be happy without you.” 

Dream offers him an amused expression. “Certainly.”

Unbeknownst to you, Dream’s thoughts take on a deprecating edge. You save Night from an unfortunate occurrence, you sweep him off of his feet, and you gave him purpose. And vaguely, he hates you for it. It’s not fair to do so, but he does anyway. Even if he’s the guardian of positivity, these awful feelings toward you plague him. 

Not that he’d ever act on it. Dream is a great pretender. And if it means Dream is content with life, he’ll take his unsavory feelings to the grave with him. You can’t help who you love. Dream knows that all too well. And Night is the best person to fall in love. You made a good choice. He can’t possibly fault you for something like that. And damn it, the way you met Night  _ was  _ incredibly sweet and endearing. 

“So how did you get around to dating him?” Dream asks. 

He knows it’s not good for his mental health, but he has to know. He’ll get every drop of information he can out of you so he can see where he went wrong. It’s too late to fix everything and restore things to the way they were before you came along, but it puts him at ease if he thinks about the way things could’ve turned out. 

You beam. He pushes down the wave of hatred and begins to patiently listen to you go on another tangent. One thing’s for certain, you definitely know how to make a story engaging. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ snasational for fic sneak peaks! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
